Musical inglés
Tras el estreno del musical francés em 1980, de escasa repercusión, en 1982 Cameron Mackintosh empieza a trabajar en la versión en inglés del musical de Los Miserables. El periodista y poeta James Fenton iba a ser el encargado de escribir las letras de las canciones, pero fue reemplazado por Herbert Kretzmer, quien amplió y modificó las canciones originales. Su trabajo no es una traducción directa del francés, ya que un tercio de la letra en inglés es una traducción aproximada de la francesa, otro tercio es una adaptación de éstas, y el último tercio consiste en material nuevo, por ejemplo, el Prólogo. La obra pasa entonces de tres a dos actos. Pide también a Claude-Michel Schönberg que efectúe algunos arreglos en las partituras, reutilizando los temas en función de los distintos contextos y situaciones de los personajes y la acción. El estreno en inglés tuvo lugar el 8 de octubre de 1985 en el Barbican Centre de Londres, donde fue recibida con entusiasmo por crítica y público, y posteriormente se traslado la obra al Queen's Theatre, donde todavía se la puede ver. Se compuso música adicional para este nuevo material. Trevor Nunn y John Caird se encargaron de la dirección y co-dirección respectivamente. Elenco *Colm Wilkinson como Jean Valjean *Roger Allam como Javert *Ken Caswell como Obispo de Digne *Patti LuPone como Fantine *Zoë Hart, Jayne O'Mahony y Joanne Woodcock como la joven Cosette *Danielle Akers, Gillian Brander y Juliette Caton como la joven Éponine *Susan Jane Tanner como Madame Thénardier *Alun Armstrong como Thénardier *Frances Ruffelle como Éponine *Rebecca Caine como Cosette *Michael Ball como Marius *David Burt como Enjolras *Ian Tucker, Oliver Spencer y Liza Hayden como Gavroche Canciones de la versión inglesa Acto I # Overture – Orchestra # Prologue: Work Song – Chain Gang, Javert and Valjean # Prologue: On Parole – Valjean, Farmer, Labourer, Innkeeper’s Wife and Innkeeper # Prologue: Valjean Arrested/Valjean Forgiven – Constables and Bishop # Prologue: What Have I Done? – Valjean # At the End of the Day – Fantine, The Poor, Foreman, Workers, Factory Girls and Valjean # I Dreamed a Dream – Fantine # Lovely Ladies – Fantine, Sailors, Whores, Old Woman, Crone and Pimp # Fantine's Arrest – Fantine, Bamatabois, Javert and Valjean # The Runaway Cart – Onlookers, Valjean, Fauchelevent and Javert # Who Am I? – Valjean # Fantine's Death – Fantine and Valjean # The Confrontation – Javert and Valjean # Castle On A Cloud – Young Cosette and Madame Thénardier # Master of the House – Thénardier, Madame Thénardier and Chorus # The Bargain/The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery – Thénardier, Valjean, Madame Thénardier and Young Cosette # Look Down – Beggars, Gavroche, Old Woman, Prostitute, Pimp, Enjolras and Marius # The Robbery/Javert's Intervention – Thénardier, Madame Thénardier, Éponine, Marius, Valjean and Javert # Stars – Javert and Gavroche # Éponine's Errand – Marius and Éponine # The ABC Café/Red and Black – Students, Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire and Gavroche # Do You Hear the People Sing? – Enjolras, Grantaire, Students and Beggars # I Saw Him Once – Cosette # In My Life – Cosette, Valjean, Marius and Éponine # A Heart Full of Love – Marius, Cosette and Éponine # The Attack on Rue Plumet – Thénardier, Thieves, Éponine, Marius, Valjean and Cosette # One Day More – Valjean, Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Enjolras, Javert, Thénardier, Madame Thénardier and Company Acto II # At the Barricade (Upon These Stones) – Enjolras, Javert, Marius, Éponine and Valjean # On My Own – Éponine # Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) – Enjolras, Students and Army Officer # Javert's Arrival – Javert and Enjolras # Little People – Gavroche, Students, Enjolras and Javert # A Little Fall of Rain – Éponine and Marius # Night of Anguish – Enjolras, Valjean, and Students # The First Attack – Enjolras, Grantaire, Students, Valjean and Javert # Drink with Me – Grantaire, Students, Women and Marius # Bring Him Home – Valjean # Dawn of Anguish – Enjolras and Students # The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) – Enjolras, Marius, Valjean, Grantaire, Gavroche and Students # The Final Battle – Army Officer, Grantaire, Enjolras and Students # The Sewers – Orchestra # Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers) – Thénardier # Javert's Suicide – Valjean and Javert # Turning – Women of Paris # Empty Chairs at Empty Tables – Marius # Every Day – Cosette and Marius # A Heart Full of Love (Reprise) – Cosette, Marius and Valjean # Valjean's Confession – Valjean and Marius # Wedding Chorale – Guests, Thénardier, Marius and Madame Thénardier # Beggars at the Feast – Thénardier and Madame Thénardier # Valjean's Death – Valjean, Fantine, Cosette, Marius and Éponine # Finale – Full Company Categoría:Musicales